


guardian characters

by arashianelf



Category: Arashi (Band), Shugo Chara!
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashianelf/pseuds/arashianelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Arashi had their own guardian characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	guardian characters

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was taken from the anime/manga Shugo Chara! Credits goes to them, though the fic is mine.

_“All kids hold an egg in their soul... the egg of our hearts, our would-be selves, yet unseen.”_ – Shugo Chara Opening

It all starts with a wish. A wish that is echoed through five boys’ hearts. They may have wished this wish in different times, under different circumstances, and in different places, but the wish remains the same.

_"I don’t want to be alone anymore… I wish I could be someone dependable, yet not be alone.”_

And like each other, they wake up the next day to find an egg in their beds, miraculously not crushed by their tossing and turning in their sleep. They yell in shock, of course, and are at first afraid to touch their eggs.

However, they eventually gain the courage to pick up the eggs, and cup it in their hands. “It’s warm…” they murmur to themselves. The eggs are snow white, with only one distinct shape – a crown. The colour varies from blue to red, but all five boys have the same markings.

They’re all different ages when they find their heart’s egg, and when the eggs hatch to reveal a small version of themselves, they are shocked, again. After a while, they are told how the eggs come about by the _shugo chara_ , their guardian characters.

They realise how similar, yet different their guardian characters are from themselves. They realise that no one else, other than young children and others who also have guardian characters, can see or touch them. They realise, that they’re not alone anymore.

They’re all different ages when they meet on a rocky cruise ship in Hawaii off the coast of Honolulu. Their guardian characters sit on their shoulders, unwilling to leave their persons to explore the cruise ship. When they meet, there are cries of joy from all five guardian characters as they spot each other on their person’s shoulders, and they fly up to meet each other and say their hellos.

After they debut, the boys share their stories on how they got their guardian characters, and how they’ve helped them as they grow up and learn their way around the job that is being an idol.

Slowly, they see how the people themselves are different from whom their would-be selves are, but yet… the same. Zero is calm, rarely loses his temper, and seems to be able stupid and smart at the same time, occasionally failing so badly his antics make the others laugh, whereas Sho is still somewhat hot-tempered, constantly stressed and is always barely in the mood to joke around as he is too busy focusing on studying.

Zero character changes with Sho whenever they have to do concerts, live performances and variety shows during that period of time. Sho would never be able to be so lively on television broadcasts, what with him being so stressed. Zero takes care of Sho, requesting the help of the other Arashi members to make sure that Sho sleeps and eats. When Zero character changes with Sho, a red crown adorns Sho’s left earlobe in the form of an earring.

Rhythm is like the older, snarkier counterpart of Kazunari. Whereas Kazunari’s sharp tongue can cause trouble, when Rhythm character changes with him, his barbs are delivered in a way that will not be seen as rude and even somewhat friendly. Rhythm also can allow Kazunari to play almost every instrument that he has seen before, but when out of the character change, Kazunari can only play the piano and drums. He’s still learning how to play the guitar from Rhythm.

Rhythm may bully the other guardian characters, but they soon learn that that’s how both Rhythm and Kazunari show their affection. Kazunari does bully the members occasionally, but he’s mostly just cold and only passionate for baseball. Rhythm is usually seen either shuffling cards or tossing a baseball up and down. When Rhythm character changes with Kazunari, a guitar pick with a yellow crown on it appears. Kazunari usually keeps it in his wallet if he's not using it when they Character Change.

Then there’s Satoru. Satoru, like Satoshi, is usually seen to be either on the verge of falling asleep, or just dazedly staring off into space, and only seem to focus when they’re dancing or singing. However, Satoru also participates in all the silly antics the other guardian characters do readily, and fools around when he’s not staring off into space, whereas Satoshi just mostly stares into space and only talks when nudged.

When Satoru character changes with Satoshi, it’s usually to make Satoshi participate in all the crazy ideas that the other members come up with, as without Satoru, Satoshi would not register anything that the others are doing when he’s off in his own world. He does notice things, but he doesn’t give them much attention. When Satoru character changes with Satoshi, a pair of shoes with blue crown designs appears.

Haruki is Masaki’s guardian character, and is bubbly and seems to be smiling all the time. When Masaki is nervous or not confident in his abilities, Haruki is there to cheer him up and give him energy to do whatever he needs or wants to do. During the first few years of Arashi, Haruki character changes with Masaki when he is too nervous to go up on stage, and stays hyper for the entire time they’re up there.

Haruki knows when to be hyper, and when to be serious, but Masaki still cannot grasp the atmosphere. Haruki ensures that Masaki doesn’t go overboard in being hyper, and isn’t too serious when the atmosphere is light. He is the bubbliness and confidence to Masaki’s nervousness and occasional depression. When Masaki character changes with Haruki, a green crown appears as a necklace around his neck.

Lastly, there’s Sadao. Sadao is Jun’s guardian character. When Jun’s enthusiasm gets to too high levels, Sadao helps to calm Jun down, and is very cool and calm all the time. Of course, Sadao has his enthusiastic moments when he either takes part in whatever game Haruki came up with, or when he’s excited about something.

Jun needs Sadao to make sure he isn’t over-enthusiastic, and calm him down when he’s stressing himself out on whether he’s doing good enough. Sadao gives insights on whether he thinks Jun should make certain decisions that will impact the group, and helps Jun make decisions.

He character changes with Jun when Jun can’t seem to make up his mind and is just stressing himself out trying to make a decision, or when Jun is being too harsh and needs to calm down before he offends someone. Sadao can be a gentleman and caring, but is usually seen bullying the other guardian characters with Rhythm. When Sadao character changes with Jun, a purple crown appears in the form of a ring on the forefinger of Jun’s right hand.

Slowly, as they grow as a group and as people, they develop the skills that their guardian characters exhibit. Finally, in Arashi’s third year, Sho has cooled down his temper some, Kazunari has learned to curb his tongue when necessary and Jun knows when to be enthusiastic and when to be serious.

Satoshi knows when to snap out of his own world and join in to make insights that make sense, yet not, and Masaki knows when to be hyper and bubbly, and when to be serious. They’re seated in the green room when their guardian characters ask for their attention.

It’s then that they’re told that their guardian characters, the ones who have been there for years, are going to disappear soon. Their guardian characters tell them that they’ve found who they are now and will soon become those people, and it isn’t necessary for them to be there anymore. This news is met with shocked silence. The boys never imagined a day where they would go without their guardian characters.

After a few hours of the boys processing, they eventually accept it, with much consolation from their guardian characters that they’ll have each other, and that they’ll always be there in their hearts. After all, they are called the heart’s egg for a reason.

The day after that, the guardian characters give their persons something, a keepsake, they say. As the boys watch, the guardian characters go back into their eggs like they always do to sleep, but this time, they won’t be coming out again. It’s a bittersweet feeling.

When they look at their keepsakes, they realise that it’s a bracelet. A charm bracelet, with a charm of their eggs, a crown, the item that they get when they Character Change, and an Arashi sign. There are only four charms on the bracelet, but they’re all in their own colours. They wonder when their guardian characters had the time to make or get these, or how they even got them in the first place.

And they keep on wearing the bracelets when they can, and remember the days when they had someone who knew everything about them, before they found each other. They reminisce about their guardian characters and how they helped them when they were younger, and feel thankful for their guardian characters and their bandmates, or rather, their family.

They’re exactly as their guardian characters were now, having grown into mature men. They have all the qualities that they used to lack and their guardian characters filled for them. And somewhere above them, in the Egg's Cradle, their guardian characters look down upon them and smile, watching them grow and mature, always.

They may be gone physically, but they’ll always live in their hearts. That’s why they’re called our heart’s egg, because they’ll never not be there. As long as one has a dream, he or she will have a heart’s egg, a guardian character.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Their guardian character names were actually quite hard to come up with? Jun was the hardest.
> 
> Sho's guardian character: Zero, for News Zero :D  
> Nino's guardian character: Rhythm, for all the instruments he knows how to play. Also, yes the name is from Nagihiko's Shugo Chara. I can't help it I love Nagihiko, Rhythm and Beat Jumper.  
> Ohno's guardian character: Satoru 覚 meaning perceptive, because for all of his sleepiness and dazedness he's actually very perceptive.  
> Aiba's guardian character: Haruki 陽生 from haru "sun, sunlight" combined with ki "life"  
> Jun's guardian character: Sadao 貞雄 meaning decisive man.


End file.
